Battleield
by splater6
Summary: THERE IS NO ACTUAL BATTLE. i took the title from the song Battle field because love isa war between your heart and your mind. what you want and what you think you want. and i want castiel


Life isn't always fair. I figured that out the day my mom passed away leaving my father crazy and an unfit parent making me move in with my aunt Alice. As I pulled up to my house in Sweet Amoris I couldn't help but think of how I came here and what I had to go through to get where I am. My name is Dawn Scoff, and this is my story.

I walked up the pathway to Sweet Amoris High, my new school. I was wearing a green v-neck t-shirt, black skinny jeans, and black converses. I have long, curly blonde hair, green hazel eyes, and an easy smile.

"this is a new day," I whispered under my breath.

I could see the other students staring at me, trying to label me in a group. Good luck. I'm a group of my own I thought.

"Ah, hello young lady. You must be the new student," a plump woman dressed in a pink suit and said," I am the principal. Go to the student council to finish off your registration and welcome to Sweet Amoris."

She left before I could ask where the student council room was. Oh well I thought ill find it on my own. I walked around aimlessly until I came up to a gold plated door with the words COUNCIL printed on it.

"Hello, I was told to come here for my registration," I said as I entered the room.

"you must be the new student," someone said behind me," my name is Nathaniel, the student body president."

Nathaniel was gorgeous with his honey colored eyes and sunny blonde hair. He had an easy smile and was wearing a body fitting white shirt and a blue tie.

I blushed as I stammered out," umm I'm Dawn I have my enrollment forms here along with my picture and money."

"alright, here is your timetable and locker number. Oh and welcome to Amoris High," he smiled so warmly I thought my insides were melting. I blushed and said, "thank you." Ii was still staring at him which is why I didn't see the wall in front of me and ran smack into it.

Way to make an impression, I thought. I sighed and looked around. I was in the courtyard when I heard avoice growl and say," you're in my seat newbie."

Castiel's pov

"And you're in my light so I guess we are even," she said.

I was taken back. Nobody has ever talked back to me like that. Especially not little girls like her. She was short but on the slimmer side and had blonde curly hair that had to be natural. She had hazel eyes and three piercings in one ear.

"So the newbie has an attitude I see," I replied snarky," you're new here so I'll cut you some slack, but around here nobody talks back to me, got it?"

She looked calmly back at me with her hazel eyes and said," The newbie's got a name. Try Dawn sometime hothead."

I was shocked. Who did she think she was?

"Nah I don't like Dawn," I said," I'm going to call you curls." I smiled sarcastically." And the name is Castiel. Why don't you run off to class like a good little girl, curls?"

"And what if I want to be a bad girl?" she asked with an edge to her voice. "I'm not all sweet and spice ya know."

I grinned mischievously as I said," Then why don't you come with me."

Dawn's pov

I followed Castiel up three flights of stairs to a door marked ROOF. He pulled out a set of keys that I wagered were not his and unlocked it.

"After you," he said with a smirk on his face.

I stepped outside and was blinded by the sun. after I had my vision back I looked out and saw the most beautiful view I've ever laid eyes on.

"Wow," I finally was able to gasp out. I turned around and saw Castiel leaning against the door jamb smirking. Castiel had shocking red hair which had to of been dyed, and grey stormy eyes which I found beautiful, and was wearing a red Winged Skulls t- shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket. You're basic rebel. Castiel and I spent the rest of the day up there talking about our hobbies and whatever came to our minds until the sun was setting below us.

"It's getting late," I said, "I better go before my mom starts freaking out."

Castiel watched as I got to my feet and said," see ya later goldilocks." And lighted up a cigarette. Now in hindsight we had just met and I was a tad rude but I asked him for a smoke and while he looked shocked passed me the box in which I threw off the ledge along with his cig I had taken from his mouth and literally skipped away yelling" bye


End file.
